Next Time We'll Get It Right
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I don't think two people have ever been more destined to be together than these two. No matter what happens, no matter how many countless lives they live through somehow they always manage to find each other again. Something always happens though, maybe the moment isn't right or maybe one of them is lacking in something to be good enough. Try after try, will they ever get it right?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I got this idea from a dream of mine, I don't remember what happened in the dream, but it was late in the night and I started thinking about all the different universes Natsu and Lucy could be born in. Would they still be together if the circumstances were different? What if someone kept bringing them apart? So this is how this story became born.**

 **It's a very sad story, so if you don't like it feel free to leave. This is about their journey of trying to be together every step of the way. I believe them to be true soulmates, so this story is a bit of proof about that. I'm making it according to Japan's history, I know reincarnation works in many different ways, but in this story the two of them are always born back in Japan every time unless I decide to do something different. I'll try to follow Japan's history line, but not all of it may be true or not since I found it on the internet so please don't message me I'm wrong about this history because I know I might be wrong and that will just annoy me.**

 **This story about them is the beginning. I looked up about how Japanese people came to be and how Japan was created and found a lot of theories, so the one I chose, which was the easiest for me to write about, is how Chinese natives migrated from China to Japan becoming Japanese. The first part of the story takes place on the boat ride there.**

 **I know it's something different from my usual style, but I've never written something truly angst before and wanted to give it a shot. I do hope there are some who enjoys this story, although it seems hard to believe. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

A different life.

A change.

There are some people in the world who are happy and completely content in living their normal lives, their everyday lives over and over again. There is nothing wrong with that, nothing wrong at all.

That's only one part of people though, there are others who don't think of it as enough and want more. Something greater, something different, it all depends on the person. For these two people, they are in the second category. One wants something greater in life, wants to do something better with their life while the other... the other just wants a change.

They aren't the only ones who packed up everything they owned and went to leave. A lot of others decided for a change and went to migrate to another place, another world it seemed like. It is on this ship that two people happen to meet each other, one for change, the other for something greater.

The boat ride was a bumpy one to the new world making one man sick. He ran from the bottom levels all the way to the top and hung his head over the railing, barfing out whatever he just ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner overboard.

"Seasick?"

The man lifts up his head and turns it over, seeing that he isn't alone on the top deck. He sees a woman standing there a few feet away from him, bundled up tightly in her clothes because of the chilly evening, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. The man gulps and nods his head before he hurls out again out into the sea.

The woman walks over to his side and starts rubbing his back in small circular motions. It actually helps him feel better and he is able to lean back up, smiling lightly as he turns around and rests his backs on the railing.

"Thank you madam."

"No problem, I think I'm one step away from throwing up just like you. The fresh air seems to be preventing that though."

The man looks up at the woman and her smiling face as she gazes up at the sky, "excuse my rudeness for not introducing you sooner, but my name is Natsu."

The woman looks down at the man looking up at her, "Lucy, it's nice meeting you."

"You too... so, wanted a change?"

Lucy blinks, tucking her hair behind her ear, "excuse me?"

"The reason why you're on this ship, everyone here only has two reasons why they've boarded this ship. Either you want a change or you want a different life."

"Oh, I don't think it's only two reasons, there could be many reasons why everyone here is leaving. My reason happens to be that I... I feel like I can do something better with my life, something greater, so that's why I left with my family. We all want to do something better."

"Oh... well that's a good reason to leave, a real good reason to leave. Wow... something greater... and here I am just bored of the everyday life back home. So then Lucy, what do you think we're going to find in the unknown land and how are you going to make it better?"

Lucy walks over next to Natsu, leaning against the wooden railing just like he is as she looks up at the sky again.

"I don't like thinking about what this place is going to be like because that's one of the reasons, isn't it? To find something new? Something unknown? Whether to look forward to and love or regret? That's all apart of the journey and I don't want to spoil that part of it."

"I see... well that's a little boring, but I understand what you're saying. You want it all to be a surprise... I don't know about you, but I really feel like it's going to be someplace beautiful."

Lucy giggles a little, "yeah, I have the same feeling. When we land... it's just going to be breathtaking. Honestly I have no idea what I want to do with my life or how I'm going to make things better, but I just know when I get there I'll know what I'm suppose to do."

"Well then I can't wait to see what you're going to be in the future. Hopefully in this new land we'll be neighbors or something."

"Yeah, I would like that. If you excuse me I'm getting a bit chilly out here now, but I'll see you again later Natsu."

"Yeah, I'll see you again later Lucy."

Lucy smiles and bows before heading back under the deck. Natsu watches her walk away before standing up, taking in a huge inhale of fresh air before entering back under the deck after her.

The two of them ended up being best friends on this voyage, everyday the two of them meeting up with each other on top of the deck to talk. It made the journey seem less stressful and better for the both of them, a more fun adventure now that they both had someone to talk about it with.

One evening though Natsu planned a special night for them to out and watch the stars together. He made sure he prepared for everything, snacks for if they get hungry and blankets just in case she gets cold. The sun started setting as he leaned against the railing and waited to hear her come over to him; the ship roared over a sudden wave and Natsu went flying overboard.

It happened in the dead of night in an area where no one was guarding under, since he had wanted privacy between the two of them, so nobody knew he went under.

Lucy waited out on the deck for him for two hours before thinking he had forgotten about her. Only on the next day when she didn't see him at all did she realize that he was missing and must have gone overboard waiting for her the last night. He wasn't traveling with any family or friends, so no one had noticed his absence but her.

On the day the boat finally found land her breath was taken away at the view, tears coming to her eyes as they fell down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful... Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: What I forgot to tell everyone last time is that all of this stories are suppose to be short little one-shots. I never try to make their lives more than one chapter, which is the reason everything is so short. Someone reviewed about wanting more events and feelings, I can't give that to you. Sorry. This is just a small side project as I get my real Nalu story all typed out for your enjoyment. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

"Lucy! Go gather us some fresh water from the lake alright?!"

"Yes Mommy!" Lucy called out, grabbing two buckets on her way out of the door.

She started running through the small village, dodging people who suddenly came in her way and smiling at the ones who she knew. The two buckets smacked against her hips as she started running into the forest, laughing with a large smile on her face. She'd love going outside to collect water for her mother; she'd love the feeling of the cold water that would run through her feet as she stood in the river collecting it and maybe even catching a fish or two!

Lucy practically jumped into the river as soon as she saw it, getting the bottom of her kimono and slippers wet. She started kicking up water before setting her buckets in the water one by one, filling them up to the top.

Uh oh.

Now she had a problem. She could only carry one bucket of water at a time... and yet she had brought two with her. Hmm, now how was she about to do this?

"Hey! What are you doing so close to the river?!"

Lucy blinked and looked around for the voice; a little boy suddenly came running out of the bushes and glaring at the girl.

"Oh, you scared me. I thought you were a forest monster or something," Lucy said, giggling a little to herself for thinking such a silly thing.

The boy blinked and blushed, not realizing that the person playing at his river was a girl. Girls were strange, especially pretty girls. There were all pretty... and not ugly... and just pretty. He frowned at himself for yelling at a girl, his father teaching him to be nice to females.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a fe-male. I didn't mean to yell at you, but you shouldn't play around in the river! It's dangerous if you aren't careful" The boy warned her, although there was a smile on his face to see another kid his age that could be his friend.

"Thanks for the warning, but I wasn't playing around in the river! I was collecting water for my Mommy! And now I have to carry the water back," Lucy frowned staring at her buckets.

She started remembering her problem again, about how she was going to bring both of these home?

"Ah really? Then how about I help you?! After that do you want to play with me?!"

Lucy's eyes started sparkling, "really?! That would be nice!"

"Back towards the village then! I'm Natsu by the way, my father is a hunter." Natsu introduced himself picking up one of the buckets.

"Really? That's cool. My name is Lucy and my father is a fisher." Lucy said picking up the other bucket.

"A fisher? My dad is cooler." Natsu started laughing.

"Nuh-uh! My dad is cooler! He gets to go out to sea everyday and brings back fish!"

"Well my dad gets to go into the forest everyday and hunts animals! One time he came home with this huge bear! I bet your dad has never caught anything like that!"

No, her father hadn't, but Lucy didn't want her new friend thinking that his dad was better than hers. "He has too! He caught a fish so big it could EAT a bear!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Well my dad is still cooler!"

"Well he's not cooler than my dad!"

The two children argued all the way until they got back to the village, Lucy's mother wandering outside of her home finding her daughter arguing with one of the local children. She giggled lightly under her hand and went to help them with the water.

"Mom! Natsu is saying hunters are cooler than fishers! Is that true?!" Lucy whined to her mother.

"No fair! You can't ask your Mom! I'm going to go ask my Mom!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Now Lucy, hunters and fishers are both equally good since they both help our family survive. You like it when we have fresh meat to eat at home, don't you?"

Lucy pouted and nodded her head.

"And I'm sure your friends likes eating fish too, right?"

Natsu blinked and looked away, nodding his head.

"Well there you go! Hunters and fishers are both equally cool! And if you start another argument like that with your friend I don't think he'll want to play with you for the rest of the day."

Lucy's eyes went wide, "really Mom?!"

"Sure honey, go ahead and have fun. Be sure to come back before sunset though."

"Thanks Mom! You're the coolest! Want to go play Natsu? We can go play splash in the river!" Lucy smiled.

"Huh? Splash? What kind of game is that?!"

"A really fun one! I'll teach you, come on!" Lucy cheered taking his hand and pulling him with her.

"Be careful you two!" Lucy heard her mother call after her as she followed after Natsu.

It became an ever day thing for the two of them. Natsu would always help Lucy fetch water from the river and on certain days her mother would allow her the day off where she could go play with Natsu and the other kids around the village. She met a lot of friends, but Natsu was her favorite because he was the only one who would ever help her with her chores.

"Natsu! I like you the best!"

Natsu dropped the bucket he was holding in the river and looked over at Lucy, "huh?!" He asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"I said I like you the best Natsu! Out of all my other friends, you're the coolest!" Lucy started giggling.

"Well, I'm happy you finally see how amazing I am!" Natsu started laughing to himself.

"Ah- Natsu! You let go of the bucket! It's swimming away!" Lucy screamed running after it.

"What? Lucy! Hold on a second!" Natsu yelled running after her in the water.

He felt it get deeper and deeper the further down the river, so he ran off onto the side and started running after her on the path. Lucy wasn't so smart in doing so though and continued walking in the river, slipping on a rock and falling in.

"Natsu! Natsu help!" She cried out, struggling to stay afloat.

"Lucy! Stop! Come back Lucy!" Natsu yelled out after her.

He didn't see where he was going and ended up tripping on a strange rock pointing out of the ground. He landed on the floor and started crying from the small pain he felt, but got up and tried looking for his friend again. When he looked back at the river though he couldn't spot her. He didn't see her blonde hair nor her hands splashing again the water.

"Lucy?! Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu yelled out in the forest.

In the end he never found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading though.**

* * *

She heard someone singing in the distance, loud and horribly with the voice scratching and breaking, ruining the once beautiful folktale song. She could hear the person trying their best to sing it though; it made her smile hearing that it was one of her favorite songs and she started singing it under her breath as well as she bent down to harvest the rice stalks.

The farmer who had been doing the horrible singing started getting closer and louder, whipping the back of his ox when it started slowing down. He turned to the side and saw a rice field, continuing as far as the eye could see. He's been seeing these patties for what seemed like forever on his journey to town to sell his supplies and would be more than just grateful when they finally disappeared from his view.

He stopped singing for a quick second to grab a pear to snack on, his ears still hearing the song though. The farmer turned around and looked at a girl in the rice paddies, hearing her soft hums as she bend down and pulled out of of the rice stalks.

"Excuse me! Excuse me miss!"

The girl leaned up and turned around, seeing the kind gentlemen who was singing her song earlier. He was giving her a bright smile, the straw hat on his head covering up the pink hair he had hiding underneath it that was sticking out lightly.

"Sorry to bother you, but you have a lovely voice."

The girl blinked before she started giggling, "thank you, I wish I could say the same to you."

The farmer grinned and started laughing alongside with her, "just because I can't sing doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. I'm Natsu by the way, I own the farm about an hour that way."

"Oh yes, I know you. My mother and I visit often to buy milk and wool from you."

"You do?! That's strange, I don't ever remembering seeing you around my farm." Natsu frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say back when I was just a little girl. My parents have our workers go out and get it now though, or my mother just goes while I stay here and work the fields."

"I see, I was about to say I'm pretty sure I would remember seeing a pretty girl like you around my farm. Do you happen to have a name?"

Lucy blushed lightly and giggled, "it's Lucy. Me and my family own these rice paddies."

"Rice paddy Lucy, it's nice to meet you! I'm heading into town right now! Is there anything you would like for me to pick up for you?"

"Oh no sir! We have only just met, I do not need anything at all. Thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure? It could be payment for letting me hear your pretty voice sing."

Lucy smiled lightly at him, "I wasn't singing."

"Then I'll get you something and on my way back you could sing to me for it, sounds like I deal! I'll see you later Lucy!" Natsu said and whipped his ox, making it run off before the girl had the chance to refuse his offer.

Lucy opened her mouth before sighing out, shaking her head with a smile as she continued to work in the fields. She still heard his singing voice for the longest time before it simply disappeared into the wind.

* * *

It was Lucy's favorite time of day whenever she would hear his singing in the distance. He would always come for her, stopping his cart and chatting while she continued working out on the fields. It had happen so easily, so unexpectedly, but the two teenagers fell in love with each time they met until one day he asked for her hand in marriage and she had accepted.

When he went to ask her father for permission though, he had a different opinion between the two of them.

"My daughter is not going to marry a farmer," he was told.

No matter how much he argued, no matter how much his daughter beg, he had his mind set straight on his one and only daughter marrying someone higher up in the world who could support her and their family. He never ever had his mind set on for anything less, especially a farmer.

She offered for them to run away, but Natsu didn't want to do that to their families, so instead he packed up all his valuables and everything he had to sell before heading off into town. He would prove to her father he should be with her by showing them all with gifts from fine silk and jewels to vintage paintings and sake.

Her father was sure to change his mind after seeing all the gifts he had for them and then... then he'd be able to marry her. The girl of his dreams with the voice of an angel. When Lucy saw him strolling by and found out his plan, she was overjoyed and wanted to go along with him to help. Traveling the road was dangerous though, he told her. Anything could happen there out in the world if you weren't careful and cautious and Natsu did want anything bad happening to her or any accidents at all before their wedding day.

So Lucy waited for him at their usually spot, tending to the rice stalks keeping her ears out for his voice. She waited and waited, even when she was finished with the days work. She didn't understand why he hadn't returned yet, so she ordered one of her workers to go check in town to see where he was.

He came back to her in the middle of the night carrying a bloody pink kimono with bright yellow stars on it, informing her that he had been robbed on the road and killed by bandits, this kimono being the only thing left clenched in his cold dead hands.

She never stopped singing their song working out in the fields, hoping she could hear his voice one more time sing it back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone! Here I am bringing you another chapter! So for the backstory, I remember reading how the Japanese made up their own language from Chinese and still kept some symbols, but just added small changes to them. I don't know how accurate that is, but here is a chapter on that! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She let out a long growl of frustration, looking at her book before looking at her paper again. She dipped her brush into the ink before trying to write the symbols on her paper... she found herself stuck once more though.

She screamed out in frustration once more as she didn't get any closer and slammed her head against the table, keeping it there fully knowing that the ink was no doubt about to sink into her skin. Her door slid open and she heard someone walking into the room, but she didn't acknowledge the person and pretended to be asleep.

"Lucy?"

She stayed still.

"I know you aren't sleeping Lucy, I heard you dying a few seconds ago... unless you actually did die, then I guess I'll read that diary of yours hidden under your-"

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, a bright blush on her face along with a few Chinese symbols in the mix.

Natsu started laughing lightly as he pulled the scarf off his neck and started rubbing it over her face, "you got a little something... everywhere."

"I can't do this; this is killing me. What was sensei thinking making me help correct our language?"

"Because your his student; I still don't understand why we're changing our language anyway. So what if we still borrow the language from China? We're no longer apart of that country."

"We don't want to be associated with it either though, thanks Natsu. Did you get it all?"

"Hmm," Natsu hummed leaning in closer.

He grinned and stole a kiss from his girlfriend before leaning back, "yeah, I got it all off."

Lucy giggled lightly as she stood up from her seat, "are you finished for the day? Want to go out right now? I could use a break."

Natsu snorted, "no, but the master won't notice if his scrolls stay a dusty for a little while longer."

"You keep making sensei mad and one of these days he's going to fire you Natsu and kick you out."

"I'm hoping you'll be there to save me from the Master then."

"Natsu you've only been here for a month and yet you're playing a dangerous game here, come on. Let's go for a stroll."

Natsu grinned and laughed, putting on his sandals as he joined his girlfriend for a nice stroll around town. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to be with such a beautiful and smart girl, someone everyone wanted but he was lucky and fortunate to get. He didn't really understand himself why she chose him until she explained how she had enough intelligent men in her life and wanted to have some fun with a normal one of once. Was she insulting his intelligence? It felt like it, but she had agreed to be with him and Natsu couldn't believe that, so he didn't mind one bit being seen like that by her.

"I love you Natsu," Lucy whispered pressing their lips together.

Natsu smiled as he kissed her back gently, running his fingers through her hair, "I love you too Lucy."

It was well beyond dark when the two finally returned home, Lucy giggling as she kissed him goodbye again while Natsu walked down the halls with a goofy smile, planning to finishing up his chores before the master of the house came home that night. He picked up a feather duster on the way to the library and started dusting all the books and scrolls in there, completely oblivious to the man sitting down at the desk taking a sip of his tea.

"I want you out of my house Natsu."

"Ah!" Natsu yelled, jumping from, "Master? What the- I thought you were a burglar or something, don't scare me like that!"

"You're fired Natsu, pack of your things and get out of my home."

Natsu blinked, shaking his head, "no, wait a minute, no, no, no Master. If this is about my work I'll do better, I swear I will. I dust and clean and scrub until I bleed! Just give me another chance!"

"It's not only about that Natsu, but also about the effect that you have on my pupil. She's destined for greatness Natsu, a greatness she can not achieve as long as she's fooling along with the help."

Natsu completely froze, the feather duster in his hand falling to the ground, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that since you've came here my student has been missing lessons, she's been ignoring her work and completely been acting wild because of you. You are nothing but a bad influence on her Natsu; you're a real nice kid, but Lucy... she's amazing. There are going to be a lot of things for her in the future Natsu, things that she can't get with you holding her back. You understand that much, don't you? If she's with you Natsu this will be all Lucy's ever going to be, an assistant to a scholar after scholar never becoming a real one herself with you distracting her. If you really love her Natsu, if you really care for her... leave her. I can't force you to do anything you don't want, but I can force you out of my house, so when you're finish cleaning I've left your pay in your room. Take it and don't come back."

Natsu watched as his Master left the room, still frozen where he stood. Was he- was he really a bad influence? He knew he wasn't anything great, but was him being with her really a distraction for her achieving greatness? He knew Lucy was special, he knew she was smart and he knew others didn't think so just because she was a woman. Being a woman dating a stupid man though... he really was stopping her.

All those times they ditched lessons together, all those times she was supposed to be doing something else and yet instead he was off sneaking her away. She could be something great, she wanted to be something great... who was he to stand in her way? Natsu walked back to his room and did as ordered, packing up all his things into a small bag and strapping it onto his chest. He started leaving the house, passing by Lucy's room and just peeking inside of there.

She was working by candle light, studying hard and writing diligently on the scroll in front of her. She's worked her whole life to get this far and he was distracting her from getting the one thing she truly wanted, the one thing she truly deserved.

"Good bye Lucy," Natsu whispered to himself before leaving.

Lucy hummed and looked up and around her room, "Natsu?"

When she got no response she continued with her work, staying long past the hours she was supposed to as she tried to finish her work. The next morning when she woke up from her desk, there was a smile on her face as she stared at her completed work. Even before telling her sensei, who she wanted to tell first was Natsu and say now they had all the time in the world to go out and be with each other since she finished up writing the last bit of new language for their culture.

It was a surprise to see his room empty, completely cleaned all of evidence of him every being her.

"Natsu?" She whispered out, not truly believing she was gone.

When she still saw nothing though she ran to her sensei's room and busted through the doors, looking all around to see if he was perhaps helping clean in here.

"Sensei! I can't find Natsu?! Where did he-"

"He quit last night and left."

Lucy's eyes widened, "what?!"

"It's just as I said my dear, he told me he was quitting last night and packed up all his things before he left. How was that lesson I gave you my dear? Were you able to finish the-"

"No! No! Natsu wouldn't do that to me! What did you do Sensei?! What did you say to him?!"

Her sensei took of his glasses and sighed to himself, "you were never going to get anywhere if you kept him around."

"I can't believe you! I was in love with him!"

"Love can wait, your career can't though Lucy and if you still want what you first told me when you begged to become my student you will stop acting like a child and finish the lesson that I gave you!"

Lucy glared at her sensei before running out of the house, running all over town looking and calling out his name... but she never found him. She tried finding him for a while, forgetting about her life as she felt like if she didn't go after him she would regret it.

She never saw him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm probably going to end the story around chapter 10, maybe 11 or 12. It was never meant to be a long story, I don't think my poor heart can take it struggling to keep them apart when they should be together. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Lucy! Your warrior in shining armor is here to see you- oh Princess! I beg your pardon, I didn't know you were here."

"It's quite alright, I just needed to speak to Lucy for a second. You're free to go now though Lucy, we can't keep your future husband waiting now can we?" The princess winked.

"Princess! How many times must I tell you? We aren't engaged!"

"Right now, but soon you will be. Hehehehe."

Lucy quickly escaped before she was teased even more, making her way through the courtyard and towards her room where she knew he would be waiting. He sat near the small pond on a bench, a bag of bread in his hand as he threw out pieces to feed the fish.

"I hope I did not having you waiting long," Lucy smiled lightly.

The samurai stilled and turned around, a bright smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, "I hope I didn't bother you during something important! You weren't busy, right? I never remember your days off from the princess."

"No, I wasn't busy. Everything's fine Natsu... I missed you," Lucy blushed lightly looking down.

Natsu smiled as he started walking over, his bag of bread forgotten as he reached out and pulled her to his chest. Lucy started giggling as she pulled away, fixing up his armor.

"Did you just come from the line? What is this still doing on?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just came from a military meeting. Sorry I didn't change out of it... I just really wanted to see you as soon as I could."

"It's not a problem Natsu, after all I love seeing you in uniform. Hehehe, I missed you."

"I missed you too, sorry I was gone for so long. The war is almost over though Lucy, I feel it in my bones. Soon we'll be celebrating in victory and you and me... we'll be married."

Lucy's face turned ten shades of red before she fell over, her legs giving out on her.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?" Natsu asked scared, kneeling down to help her back up.

"Married?!" She screamed out in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you already know? I want to marry you Lucy. I know someone like me, just a samurai probably isn't a high status to be with a lady-in-waiting for the princess... but I swear I'll try to be the man that should be with you. I may not be good enough for you now, but one day-"

"Shh, shh, Natsu. I don't ever want to hear you saying those words ever again. Of course you're good enough for me, I don't care what anyone else in the world says Natsu but you belong with me and no one else. I love you Natsu, I love you," Lucy smiled cuffing his face, "and yes, I'll marry you. Does it have to be after the war though? I don't think I can wait that long knowing how you feel."

Natsu looked up at her and grinned widely, "really? You said yes?! Well I knew you would, but yes! Oh my- we're getting married!" He cheered picking her up in the air.

He started spinning her around and Lucy started laughing, her slippers falling off and on the ground as he spun her.

"Yes Lucy, I'm so happy right now... but in order for me to be truly yours it'll have to be after the war. I don't want to marry you and then march right off on the battle field. I want to be able to be there for you right after our wedding day and all the days after that. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you please wait? Think of it as time to plan for our wedding, whatever you want. Nothing is too much for my girl."

"Can you promise me a date then? Please? Promise me a date."

Natsu hummed a little as he stroked Lucy's hair out of her face, "I want to say spring so I can give you a beautiful spring wedding, but more than likely I'll be back in the winter-"

"Winter is perfect! Winter is even closer! I'll love to marry you in winter!" Lucy cheered to him.

Natsu started laughing and kissed her lips gently, "winter it is then."

He didn't come back in the winter though, but in the spring right when everything bloomed. They had a beautiful spring wedding surrounded by blooming flowers and were able to live a happy life together for two years before Lucy caught a sickness and died. Natsu buried her surrounded by winter cherries before traveling around the land. He never failed to visit her grave every year.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I've started working on something better than this, so instead of just leaving this story incomplete until I get back to it, I've decided to end it in the next couple of chapters. I never planned for it to be long anyway. Thanks for reading though everybody! Hope you enjoy! Note, this is a real life event in Japan history, I just made it Lucy though instead of a different guy.**

* * *

"Damn this, damn this, damn this!" She growled crushing up her paper into a ball.

"Go home Lucy and take the rest of the day off; you really need it."

"But I'm so close here! I'm so close with this paper! If only I knew how to write down all my ideas into this stupid piece of blank line paper!" She screamed throwing the paper ball across the classroom.

"Home, now, go. Please before you kill yourself."

Lucy sighed taking her glasses off; she started rubbing her eyes before she nodded her head and got up from her seat.

"Alright, alright I'm going. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Take care Lucy and take it easy."

Lucy gathered all her things and nodded, putting her glasses back on as she started heading outside of the classroom. She headed across the field towards the English building, climbing up the stairs towards the second floor. She peeked inside one of the classroom and saw her best friend sitting inside, his head down in his book as he snoozed away. She giggled and before shaking her head, walking inside of the classroom and bowing her head down at the teacher before sitting down next to him.

She reached out and started tapping his head until he finally got up, his eyes wide open as he looked around. When he spotted her he grinned sheepishly before opening his notebook he hadn't touched once since getting in this class, vigorously writing down notes until class ended.

"I'm surprised he doesn't just kick you out of his class since you never stay away long enough. Hey Natsu," Lucy told him.

"Hey Luce, and don't jinx me like that! It's not my fault my job has been working me like a dog lately."

"What about before you got that job?"

"... shut up Lucy! You're my best friend, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side; if you keep sleeping in that class you're going to fail it and then what?"

"I won't fail as long as you help me study!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, heading down the hallway.

"Lucy! Lucy wait! Wait for me!" Natsu yelled out running after her.

She smiled lightly as he ran after her, waiting near the stairs for him to catch up.

"How's your work coming along?"

"Horrible, I can't finish my paper and if it's not done by the end of the week I can't present it to the community and then- then my life is ruined." Lucy sighed out depressed.

"Aw, well what's the problem? I thought you were good at writing papers? But then again, you are only really good at making deadlines. You shouldn't worry about it too much Luce, I'm sure as soon as it's the last day you're going to zoom right through it and be presenting it to the community of old people that same morning!" Natsu laughed out loud.

Lucy giggled and looked at him, "thanks Natsu... you really think I'll finish it in time?"

"Lucy, I've known you for how long? And when have I ever lied to you? Trust me, this paper of whatever you're doing is going to be amazing and everyone is going to love it. If you want you can ever read it to me later tonight; I've been having trouble sleeping lately so I'm sure that boring paper will knock me right out in a couple of seconds flat."

"Natsu! You butt!" She screamed shoving him aside.

"Ow! Hahaha, Luce you know I was only kidding! Mostly... not at all actually," Natsu started laughing all over again.

Lucy didn't know why she was friends with this person... oh yeah, that's right. He made her laugh. She rolled her eyes and sighed out, trying to ignore his laughter now. At least she felt better now and less stressed about completing her paper.

Her best friend was right; she was going to finish it and it was going to be amazing.

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"My paper Natsu, my theory, it's being nominated for a nobel prize. I'm going to be flying to America to attend the event; I might actually win a nobel prize!" Lucy cheered again, screaming loudly right after she told him.

"Oh my God! This is great! I'm so happy for you Lucy! Hell yeah!" Natsu started cheering with her.

"I know, right?! And if I actually win the nobel prize Natsu I'll be able to further my studies in America and actually work with other top scientists!"

"Yea...ah...ah... huh?"

"I'll be able to study abroad in America! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Ah... study as in for a few months? A year? Forever?"

"I don't know! Obviously it'll be a couple of years, I might actually stay there though if I like it enough. I mean this is the opportunity of a life time! Only if I win though, keep your fingers crossed okay? I don't want to jinx this or anything!"

"Wow... couple of years... ah, when did you say you'd be leaving again?"

"In a week! I have so much to do, so much to pack, a speech to write out and everything! I can't believe this is actually happening to me though! I can't believe!"

"A week... that doesn't leave us enough time."

"Enough time for what Natsu?... Hey, what's wrong? Why are you making that face?" Lucy asked, pausing in her happy smiles.

"I-" Natsu started, "I-... I have something to tell you Lucy," he told her.

"Well can you make it a bit quick? I have tons of things to do today, matter of fact come with me. You can help me back and buy everything I'll be needing for my trip!" Lucy cheered grabbing a hold of his hands.

"No." Natsu said.

"No? No you can't help me? Are you busy today or something? I'm sorry than Natsu, I was just pulling you along without even-"

"No! That's not what I meant! What I meant by that no was that I'm- I've decided- when you come back Lucy. I'll tell you then, when you come back to Japan. You already have enough things going on in your mind right now, you don't need to worry about this one as well." Natsu told her.

"Worry? Natsu what is it? Are you in trouble? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not in trouble, it's just something I want the moment to be right for. Never mind me Lucy, you're lucky I'm free for the whole day or else you'd have no one to carry all your backs while you shop." Natsu started laughing.

"Natsu, hold on a minute, you're not going to tell me? I don't mind listening to your troubles Natsu, you always listened to mine and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be standing here right now. It's about time that I start helping you out."

"It's nothing Lucy, well it is something, but when you come back. I have my heart set on that now, when you come back from America with that nobel prize whatever Go ahead and leave to America, win that nobel prize whatever, as soon as I welcome you home and congratulate you I'll tell you the news."

Lucy didn't know what she was feeling right now, she was sad that she couldn't help her friend right now because he didn't want to burden her with her problems, but also a little bit revealed because whatever he was keeping from her if it was important than she wouldn't be able to have her head on her project. It was a good thing, it was a bad thing, Lucy didn't know, but she knew Natsu wasn't going to tell her because he didn't want to worry her, but Lucy still wanted to let him know she was here for him.

"You promise?"

"I promise, swear, cross my heart and all that other junk."

Lucy started squeezing his hand, "you'd tell me if it was something life threatening right?"

"See? I'm already worrying you. I'm sorry for even mentioning Lucy, let's get your head back on that nobel whatever and not think about you leaving, but when you come back. I can't wait to see you coming back waving that shiny trophy in the air. It is a trophy right? For a nobel prize? Or do they hand out something else for first place because it's not a physical sport?" Natsu asked.

Lucy started laughing, slowly forgetting about what he was keeping for her.. In a week she was off to America and after that winning the 1949 Nobel Prize in physics, the first to be awarded to a citizen of Japan. It was such an honor and Natsu freaked out watching it on TV, can't waiting to congratulate her when she came back.

When she came back.

When she came back.

She never came back though. Years passed and he never did see her again, only hearing about her on news and things like that. She forgot about him in her new life of fame and glory and didn't remember their promise to speak again. Slowly they fell out of contact until one day they didn't talk at all and just... Natsu wondered if things could have been different.

If he had been able to tell her his true feelings for her before she had left.

He could have told her and asked for her reply when she came back to Japan. She might have actually come back for him, come back to answer him, come back and maybe even tell him she felt the same way.

None of that happened though because he never said anything.

He missed his chance with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: LAST BAD CHAPTER! I PROMISE! Thank you for enjoying this story so much**

* * *

They were in love. They were in love and it should be simple and easy because saying being in love was simple and easy. If only it was as easy as it actually sounded though. If only...

He loved her. From the moment he first saw her he knew he loved her, it took a while for him to realize it though. She loved him, maybe not as much as he did, and no way did she accept these feelings or acknowledge them, but she did love him.

How did they meet this time? Childhood friends. They grew up right next to each other, went to the same schools, had the same friends. Constantly teased that they were dating or would get together, but each time they would blush and deny it. It wasn't until their final year when both of them found themselves single that they talked about it.

"Do you think this rain is going to let up?" Lucy asks holding her hand out from the shade they were hiding under.

"Who knows? It's not like it matters. We can just run home you know." Natsu tells her.

"But I just went to the salon and got my hair done! Unless you're going to pay for it to get redone we're waiting here until the rain lets up." Lucy puffs her cheeks out.

Natsu looks at her and resists the urge to say cute, but instead reaches his hand out and ruffles the top of her head.

"Fine, put this on at least though. You're shivering right now." Natsu says shrugging his jacket off.

He handed it to her and Lucy smiles brightly as she put it on, burying her face in the sleeves taking a deep inhale of his scent. She always loved the way he smelled, she could never put her finger on the scent though. It just smelled like Natsu.

"So? How've you been lately?" Natsu asked.

Lucy snorts, "are you really asking that? With how much time we spend together in a day?"

"Yeah, you're right. I feel like we've had every conversation together."

Lucy giggles, "I'm sure that isn't true. There must be something we haven't talked about yet."

Natsu hummed and bend his knees down, tossing his bag on the floor next to him for Lucy to sit down on if she wanted.

"We haven't talked about why we never got together."

The rain was the only thing that could be heard between the two of them. Natsu leaned against his hand and looked the other way while Lucy looked at a puddle that was forming in the street.

"Are you being serious?" She whispered.

"We can talk about this another time when we have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"It's not something- it's just- it was never between us."

"What wasn't?"

"I-... I don't know. If it was meant to happen though it would have happened, wouldn't it?"

"I thought you didn't believe in fate and destiny, I certainly don't. If I see something I want I reach out and grab it."

"Well then if you wanted me why didn't you reach out and grab me?"

He still wasn't looking at her, but he reached out his hand and grabbed whatever he could of her, which turned out to be the bottom corner of her skirt. Lucy finally looked down and over at him, seeing his cheeks pink, but she couldn't tell for sure if it was because he was blushing or because it was cold out. She bent down next to him and sat on the ground with him, his fingers still clutching her skirt.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to date a friend on why not. It'll be too weird-"

"Then!... I think were such good friends Lucy we never thought we could be anything more since we were so good at this, us. We're used to us being us."

"And you want to change that? Is this because you're bored? Since we have nothing else to talk about?"

"I want to try it."

"Natsu I hate you 90% of the day."

"I'll try to make it only 70%."

"You're a horrible boyfriend."

"Exactly! But not anymore, after all the love advice you've given me to fix myself I should be good right now."

"Why are you doing this Natsu?"

"I've always wondered about us and right now it just seems like the perfect time. We're young, reckless, about to graduate high school. We've finished our finals and have nothing big to worry about other than getting accepted into college. I finally want to find out what us would be like."

"Do you love me Natsu?"

"Of course I do Lucy."

"How about in love? Any romantic feelings in me?"

"I think you're beautiful... and at certain moments I think you're really cute. If you're asking if I've ever had the urge to kiss you it's only when you help me past tests, but I'm sure I can start feeling that way sooner or later."

Lucy starts giggling, "you're making this all sound like a bad joke, but alright Natsu. Senior life was getting a bit boring anyway. We can try this out between the two of us, if anything I don't see us really changing if it doesn't work out or not. To be 100% honest with you I did wonder sometimes why I didn't try having you as a boyfriend."

Natsu finally looked over at her, "you did?!"

Lucy smiles at him, "yeah, and then right after I wondered you'd always do something stupid that would make me retract that thought."

"Well I promise I won't do that this time!"

"We'll see Natsu. Here's to a good run, I guess we're dating now."

Natsu chuckled lightly and looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds start to clear up as the rain stopped. He stood back up and dusted himself off, doing his first boyfriend as he reached his hand out to help her up.

"We'll take this slow, one step at a time." He tells her.

"That sounds good. Please talk care of me." She says grabbing his hand.

Natsu nods his head as he helps her back up, "take care of me as well."

* * *

They defy fate. He's an idiot. She's too full of herself. He's a knucklehead who loves fighting, she's a bookworm that loves shopping. Of course problems would arise between the two of them. Despite every problem threw their way though somehow they stayed together. He trusted her, she believed in him, she was there for him, he was there for her. They both tried to keep their promises, and when they couldn't, they would make it up to each other. The two of them were learning from their mistakes.

They made it through the rest of the school year, something neither of them believed would happen.

"So are you sure you want to go to that fancy college of yours across the country?" Natsu broods flipping random pages of his comic book.

"I've been sure since before we even started going to high school Natsu." Lucy sighs brushing her hair.

"Are you sure this isn't just a way to break up with me?"

"Why would I want to break up with you?"

"Exactly, why would you when I've been such a good boyfriend?"

Lucy laughs and places her brush on her counter, turning around seeing Natsu on her bed flipping through one of her comics. She stood up and joined him on her bed, lying down right next to him as she curled into his body.

"I love you Natsu."

Natsu places his book down and wraps his arm around her, "I love you too Lucy."

"We don't believe in fate and destiny right?"

"Yeah, right."

"So if I love you and you love me then that's all there is to it. As long as we still feel this way with each other we'll always stay together."

Natsu takes a deep breath and sighs out, "if you say so Lucy."

At the end of summer she leaves him behind for a school he was too dumb to get into. It hurts the first year, but by the second they have it together. She calls, he visits whenever he can, holidays are the best for them, but during the second year it starts. The doubts, the yearning, the fear, the suspense. She never answers, he yells at her, she says it's all in his head, she can't handle him anymore, the long months of refusing to take the first step to talking with each other before finally...she's the one who says it first.

"Maybe we should take a break," she tells him over the phone.

"You want to break up with me?!"

"No Natsu! I love you! It's just- we can't keep doing this. I'm tired of arguing with you every time we talk with each other, it doesn't make me want to answer the phone! I almost didn't right now!"

"We'll fix this, we'll do better."

"How can we do that when-... Natsu, I thought we can do this, we can do this... we're breaking though. I don't want us to break up, but maybe we should just take a break and... whatever happens happens until we see each other again."

"So what you're saying is that we're not breaking up, but I'm allowed to cheat on you? Look Lucy I don't want anyone else other than you! Are you only saying this because you want to be with someone else?!"

"Calm down Natsu! See, this is exactly what I meant! Listen, if I wanted to be with someone else I would be breaking up with you right now. But I'm not, I'm telling you that we should take a break so we can sort through or feelings, find out if this is really worth going through or not, remember why we started dating in the first place, and figure out if we want to do this. I still have three more years out here. Can you last that long?"

"That is ridiculous! I'm coming out there!"

"To do what Natsu?"

"Live with you obviously! There must be a college I can go out there to, I'll get a job, we can live together, we can make this work. Please just stop talking like we're breaking up."

"You can't do that Natsu."

"I love you Lucy."

"... and I love you too Natsu. But I don't want you changing your whole life for me... especially since I didn't for you."

"Then that only means you'll have to change it next time."

Lucy takes a deep breath and sighs out, "one more year Natsu. Let's try this for another year and if it doesn't work out I'll accept you moving out here."

"Why wait a year when I can go now?!"

"Right in the middle of the semester? No, besides it gives me a year to prepare if this really is going to happen, maybe."

"Lucy if you think we're breaking now how are we going to be in a year?"

"I love you, you love me, no fate or destiny. That hasn't changed. Listen Natsu, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have class in a couple of minutes, we'll talk about this again next time and please don't let anything go to your head. I love you, bye."

Before Natsu even has a change to say anything else she hands up and he's left with only his dial tone. He sighs out and takes a look at his phone before he drops it on the floor.

"But we have Lucy."

* * *

Six months later Lucy got a knock on her door, her boyfriend standing right outside carrying about half a dozen bags. She couldn't have gotten mad at him and simple stepped aside, letting him walk on in before he dropped his things and pulled her into a desperate kiss. Things became better after that, much better for the two of them. It was hard to imagine the fighting that went on between the two for so long.

A year passed, then another, and another, more problems came and went, but they loved each other and that's all that mattered. It was the longest time they've ever lasted together. Maybe, maybe they could make it this time. So what happened next? Happily ever after?

* * *

"So what happened Lucy?"

"Nothing."

"Avoiding him for a month straight is not nothing."

"Come talk to me when it gets to be four months."

"... he didn't cheat, did he?"

"He did."

"HE DID?!"

"It wasn't his fault though, Natsu doesn't have the capacity to cheat."

"Oh... then why are you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just... I'm tired. This isn't the first time we've had a huge fight like this. I know we argue, then we make up, but this time around I'm... do you ever feel like the universe is against you Levy?"

"The universe?"

Lucy takes a deep breath and sighs, "I don't know Levy, it's just a feeling."

"If it's a feeling shouldn't you be talking to your boyfriend about this? Lucy it concerns him too. If you're tired of dating you need to tell him and break up with him. If you just tired, but still love him, tell him you need a small break to yourself. Natsu will understand."

Lucy takes another deep breath and sighs out, "alright Levy. I'll think about it."

"Do it Lucy! Matter of fact I'm calling him right now to meet you here!"

"What?! Levy! Don't!"

Levy didn't listen and send him a quick text instead, running out of the room and holding it close so Lucy couldn't get out.

"Levy! Levy! You open this door right now!"

"I will when Natsu gets here!"

"Levy!"

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Levy raced to get it, letting Natsu in and wishing him good luck before she left the apartment. He found her in Levy's bedroom, placing on her boots and a jacket.

"Lucy-"

"I don't know what Levy told you, but I have to go Natsu."

"Can't you at least talk to me?! You already know I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"I know that Natsu, excuse me." Lucy said walking past him.

"You know? Wait! Lucy! Dammit Lucy talk to me!" Natsu yells going after her.

Lucy quickens her pace and goes downstairs, pushing the door open and walking down the street. Natsu is right on her tail and grabs a hold of her shoulder, squeezing it tightly under his grip as he stares at her.

"Lucy?! What is with you?!"

"I think we need a break Natsu."

"A break? Again?! Why?! Tell me a reason and I'll understand, but right now you're not telling me anything! You're just leaving me!"

"I'm just tired Natsu-"

"Of what?! Me? Us?! So you want to break up-"

"I'm scared Natsu!" Lucy screams.

Natsu froze, "scared? Of what?"

Lucy takes a deep break before sighing out, stopping where she stood to look up at the sky.

"Do you ever feel Natsu like we've done this all before? That we're always getting pulled apart?"

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"I've felt like we've had all these fights before, which is why I know how to deal with them and what to do about with you. Lately though I've been feeling like something has been tearing us apart, like we're... like we're not suppose to be together."

"What are you talking about Lucy?! Like we're being pulled apart? We don't believe in fate or destiny! I love you, you love me, as long as that's true we're together. Remember?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been feeling it too Natsu."

"I admit, sometimes instead of doing one thing I'll do something else, and that'll usually make you forgive me, but I think that's just because I know you so well. Nothing more than that; it's the same for you. You felt like we had these fights before because we've probably had. We've known each other since we were children Lucy, we've had ever fight in the book!"

"It's not only that Natsu... don't you feel..."

"What? Lost? Scared?"

"Like we've done this before?"

"If that's your way of saying we should spice up our relationship then fine, we'll start being more daring, more adventurous."

"I'm sorry Natsu, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm scared-"

"Of what Lucy?! What are you scared of? If you tell me I can help you!"

"Of you Natsu! I'm scared of losing you! I dream that you disappear from me! That you leave! You die! You run away and I can never find you! Or I leave you and run away, when that's not what I want at all, and I'm scared that might actually happen!"

Natsu blinks, "you've been avoiding me... because you're scared I might leave you? Lucy, all this time I've been scared you might break up with me."

"Natsu, I love you so much it's crazy. I never want to break up with you."

Natsu reaches out and grabs her hands, "neither do I Lucy."

"But-"

"There's not suppose to be any buts, remember?"

"But my dreams Natsu, what I've been feeling lately. What if there premonitions? That if I stay with you something will happen? You might die, disappear, I might hurt you. I'm scared, I don't want that to happen Natsu. I rather be miserable and heartbroken while you're safe."

"Lucy, that's so stupid. Nothing is going to happen to me out of nowhere. What you're feeling right now is... I don't know, but you don't have to listen to it. Look, I love you. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. If we want to be together we should, but if you want to break up with me Lucy I'll understand. Only if you don't love me anymore though. I'll accept it only if you no longer have those feelings."

Lucy takes a deep breath, ready to grab his hand, but jerks back instead. She starts shaking her head and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I- I need more time to think about this."

"Do you still love me?!"

Lucy's face scrunches together and she sighs out, turning around and walking away. Natsu watched her leave, his heart racing. He felt like he was never going to see her again if he let her go. He felt like- like- he felt like he's made this mistake before. There's something he can do, something he hasn't told her yet, something that he can say- something- anything-

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yells out running after her.

Lucy turns around and he sees the tears in her eyes; Natsu's eyes widen and he went running faster after her.

"Lucy don't go!"

"Natsu?!"

There's a sharp noise in the air and both their heads turn; without a single hesitation Natsu reaches out and pulls her into his arms, Lucy grabbing onto him just as tightly. It only hurts for a second before she wakes up with them lying on the ground. He's staring right back at her, blood everywhere.

"Na-na-Natsu?" She whimpers out.

His eyes are hazy and lowered, but he still makes out her beautiful face even if it's stained with tears, "you... you, alright?" He struggles to say out.

"Natsu," it hurts to cry for him, but she can't help the emotions escaping from her now, "you idiot. This is exactly why I wanted to go. Look at what happened?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't have let you get away from me. I love you Lucy," Natsu heaves out heavily.

"Natsu, oh Natsu."

He can't feel his hand, but he sees it moving up and landing on top of her head. With what little strength he had he pulled her as close as he could despite the pain and sighed out.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"I'm sorry too Natsu, I do love you, I do want to be with you. I don't think-... I don't feel like I'm going to make it out of this though."

"Don't worry, I'm here, if it hurts too much you can fall asleep. I'm going to be right here with you." Natsu breathes out.

Lucy sniffs and slowly closes her eyes, "Natsu..."

"You have nothing to worry about Lucy, I promise, I promise you, next time we'll get it right."


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: I'm sorry if you wanted more, but I think this is so perfect I didn't want to add anything that might ruin it or make it seem run on. Thank you so much for reading though and I'm so happy you all liked this story despite the sadness! I hope you continue reading my stories, thank you so much!  
**

 ***Please read this after you finish the story - if you're wondering about the ending, this is the universe where they finally get it right and end up with each other. I always wanted the universe for them to get it right to be the Fairy Tail universe since it's where the manga takes place and yeah, I didn't think any of you would get it. This time they do get it right and hopefully Hiro will draw the right ending or else I'm going to have to add a new chapter to this story at the end of Fairy Tail writing the correct ending for them!**

* * *

"Hmm."

Lucy blinks softly and looks over at Natsu, raising her eyebrows at him. Natsu is staring at her with wide eyes, his jaw slacking a little bit.

"What is it Natsu? What's with that expression?" She asks titling her head at him.

Natsu reaches out his arms and wraps them around her waist, pulling her in close to his chest. She gasps lightly and stands there stiffly.

"Na-Natsu? What are you doing?" She asks trying to push him away.

"I don't know." He answers placing his chin on her the top of her head.

"Stop it- you're smothering me." Lucy groans trying to push him away.

Natsu finally let go, his blood feeling cold underneath his skin as soon as he did. He started blinking several times over and over again, reaching out for her again. Lucy frowned, thinking he was simply playing with her, and grabbed his hand with a scowl on her face. As she grabs his hand though something... it feels strange. Her anger leaves her inside and all that's left is just... sadness.

"Oh," she whispers lightly holding onto his hand tightly.

"Natsu? Lucy? What's getting into you two?" Happy asks flying back around them.

The couple both flinch back, as if his voice awoken them from their trances. She blushes and he rubs the back of his head, the two of them refusing to look at each other.

"Aye, you guys are weird." Happy chuckles flying ahead of them again.

"You were weird first, I think you spread it to me," Lucy mumbles looking the other way.

"Really? Sorry about that, it's just-... it was like a spirit possessed me or something, I don't know. Maybe I was just hungry? Hahahaha!" Natsu started laughing.

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes, "I'm glad that weirdness is gone."

"Come on Luce, Happy's going to leave us in the dust if we don't hurry!" Natsu yells grabbing her hand.

Lucy yelps as she's dragged behind him, struggling to keep her footing.

"Natsu! Hold up!" She screams.

She's mad, but she can't help smiling as she keeps up with him. He thinks he imagines her squeeze onto his hand, but he just imagined that he was desperately in love with her and wanted nothing more to kiss and hold her, so that can't be true. It's all in his imagination, or because of their weirdness he suddenly caught. Right now he feels normal, nearly normal, his blood is back to being warm and Lucy-

Natsu peeks behind himself and smiles to himself; Lucy's right where she belongs beside him.


End file.
